Kefka (Final Fantasy VI boss)
Kefka is fought as a boss in Final Fantasy VI. He is fought in his human form during the imperial attack on Narshe, and during his destruction of Thamasa. Strictly speaking, the player fights Kefka on two other occasions, but these are more cinematic sequences than actual battles: Kefka uses his field sprite rather than his battle sprite, and both battles end whenever Kefka is damaged in any way. In addition to the boss fights, a boss enemy called "Kefka" can be found hidden within the data. As the enemy cannot be naturally fought within game, it is a dummied enemy. It shares its sprite with the Guard enemy, likely due to the fact the Guard is the first enemy in the game and the sprite wasn't changed. Battle Imperial Camp Kefka's level, HP, and MP will vary depending on the party's level. The higher the party's level is, the high Kefka's level, HP, and MP will be when fighting him in the Imperial Camp. He comes equipped with a Morning Star, Mythril Helm, Mythril Vest, and a Ribbon permanently equipped. The only thing that Kefka does in battle is physically attack Sabin and Shadow (if the player recruited him) with his Morning Star. Damaging Kefka once will end the battle. Narshe Kefka stands at the southern end of a maze-like series of pathways through the Narshe snowfields as his soldiers approach Banon standing at the north end. The player must fight their way through the soldiers and defeat Kefka before the imperials reach Banon. Kefka uses powerful magic, including Blizzara, which is virtually an instant kill against a single character. Cast against the entire party it is not fatal but still very powerful. He also has Poison, Drain, Thunder, Blizzard, and a fairly weak physical attack. If the player brings Celes to the battle she can Runic his magic, rendering much of Kefka's offensive attacks useless. Otherwise Sabin should use Blitz, Edgar should use his Auto Crossbow, Cyan should use Fang, and Gau should use the Stray Cat Rage or any other powerful Rages the player has acquired. Celes and Terra can use Cure to heal the party and otherwise should cast Fire/Blizzard. Kefka flees at the end of the battle. Cave of the Sealed Gate Kefka's level, HP, and MP will vary depending on the party's level. The higher the party's level is, the high Kefka's level, HP, and MP will be when fighting him in the Cave of the Sealed Gate. He comes equipped with a Morning Star, Mythril Helm, Mythril Vest, and a Ribbon permanently equipped. Kefka has a better battle script compare to his last battle in the Imperial Camp. After Kefka has taken enough damage, the battle will end. As the battle is easy Kefka often never has a chance of using his special attack against the party. When Kefka uses his special attack, called Hit, the special attack's name does not appear in the textbox, as it will be blank (See Blank Special Attack Bug). Kefka's special attack won't hit the target, so the player will never see the effect of his special attack. Thamasa General Leo fights Kefka alone in this battle. This is not a true boss fight, however, as it ends in a cinematic scene and Kefka's sprite is unnamed, as well as the fact that the music playing in the background is the standard enemy encounter music and not Decisive Battle, which is used for boss battles. This Kefka has 5,001 HP and still uses powerful magic include Firaga. However, Leo is equipped with an Aegis Shield, which will likely block many of Kefka's spells. With the Shock ability and a Master's Scroll allowing him to attack four times a turn, Leo can inflict over a thousand damage every round and easily defeat Kefka, as long as the player does not fool around. Dummy The dummy version of Kefka inherently has the Hide status so it never appears and cannot be targeted. The AI script of the dummy implies that the enemy was a device used to help switch the tiers in the final battle. However, since the enemy does not actually appear in the final battle, the enemy is a dummied enemy. AI Script Imperial Camp Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (100%) If attacked: :Trigger event :End battle Narshe Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (100%) 2nd Turn: Attack (66%) or Poison (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Blizzara (33%) or Thunder (33%) 4th Turn: Confuse (33%) or Drain (33%) or Blizzard (33%) If killed: :Target: Self :Flee (100%) Cave of the Sealed Gate Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Poison (33%) or Fira (33%) or Dischord (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Attack (33%) or Hit (33%) 3rd Turn: Attack (33%) or Rasp (33%) or Slow (33%) If attacked by anything: Attack (33%) :1 added to VAR000 If variable VAR000 is greater than or equal to 3 :Set VAR000 to 0 ::Target: Self ::Potion or Hi-Potion If killed: :Display text: Oh! Th-the door is opening! :End battle Thamasa Attack Turns: 1st Turn: Attack (66%) or Poison (33%) 2nd Turn: Attack (33%) or Firaga (33%) or Thunder (33%) 3rd Turn: Bio (33%) or Drain (33%) or Bio (33%) If killed: :Event: $17 :Battle Over Dummy If monster is in formation #471 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #512 (Hit, Tiger, Tools, Magic) :End if If monster is in formation #512 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #513 (Girl, Sleep) :End if If monster is in formation #513 :If 1 monster(s) (total) is/are remaining ::Call form. #514 (Kefka) :End if End first wave of attack End Gallery Etymology Related Enemies *Kefka (Final Boss) de:Kefka (Boss) ru:Кефка (босс) Category:Final Fantasy VI Bosses Category:Dummied Enemies